Faebian Auberon
Faebian Auberon is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Fairy King, Oberon, from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Afraid of the pressure his kingly role will put on him, and wanting to prove that he can be in charge of his own life, Faebian sides with the Rebels. Character Personality Reckless, brazen, and unapologetic, Faebian goes through life in a whirlwind. He is what most would call a "punk" - both in the sense of how he dresses and how he acts. One can usually see him furiously skating around the campus of Ever After High and then, subsequently, trying to escape the "confined imprisonment" that is detention. He has no respect for rules or authority and seems to go out of his way to tread on aforementioned things. He is a wild and headstrong youth - passionate and flagrant - and the more one tries to control him, the more he will struggle against it. He has a very short temper and will lose his cool over the smallest and insignificant of things. On a good day he'll be laidback, aloof, and uncaring in the worst of ways. He has a terrible habit of bottling up his emotions, thus making him susceptible to meltdowns and tantrums at seemingly random times. He knows that he would most certainly crack under the pressure of ruling the Fairy Kingdom. He has trouble expressing his thoughts and emotions clearly and coolly, believing that emotions do nothing but weigh you down and make you seem vulnerable. This stems from watching his father rule the fairies with barely any emotion getting in his way. Faebian strives to act like that, but he is naturally a sensitive person who would do much better off if he was honest with himself and his feelings. Because he is unable to live up to his expectations of his father, Faebian considers himself to be a disappointment. This causes him to lash out at others and even himself. He is constantly anxious and angry but has immense trouble reigning in and controlling these feelings. Because of this, people tend to avoid him and his unstable emotions. However, that only leads Faebian to act like he doesn't care what others think about him, despite the opinions of others being the foundation of his extremely low self-esteem. He feels the need to act out in order to prove to everybody else that he doesn't need them - that he's perfectly fine and dandy on his own, thank you very much. This sort of attitude is only self-destructive, though, but Faebian is in too deep to try and turn back now. Nothing but a scared and uncertain boy deep down, Faebian wishes he was actually as unashamed and rash as he tends to act. He wants to prove to not only everybody else, but to himself, that he can be in charge of his own destiny - his own life. He sees "legacy" as something that Grimm is using to try and control everybody with. His rebellious nature makes him want to fight against this, as he believes everyone should taste true freedom of choice. However, he tends to revolt against Grimm in smaller and more rowdy acts that usually only get him landed in detention or in-school suspension. It pisses him off even more knowing that, after all the trouble he has gotten into over the years, by now he should have been expelled from the school. But since his destiny is so "important", he is able to get away with it all. Hobbies & Interests Skating Rarely will you not see Faebian without a skateboard tucked under his arm. Since his wings are too delicate and young for him to fully fly yet, Faebian covers what he believes to be an embarrassing secret up by skating around everywhere instead. It drives the faculty absolutely nuts when he does it in and around campus, but that hasn't stopped Faebian before. He can actually do a myriad of tricks on his board, but the only reason he learned them was to make Headmaster Grimm even more angry at how rad ''his moves are Loitering Faebian's weekend fun consists of loitering and smoking outside some of the many shops in the Village of Bookend. And before you ask - No. No he does not have anything better to do with his time than stand around and bother other people. He finds a little amusement in how worked up others get and how some shopkeepers actually shoo him away with a broom in all slapstick glory. Mostly, though, he does it because he always acts out in the most passive aggressive of ways sometimes. Doing so is like his own way of saying "I'm here, I'm not going to change, and there's nothing you can do about it!" until you grab a broom and chase him away, that is Pranks Headmaster Grimm is often on the receiving end of Faebian's pranks, but a few unlucky students have wandered into them before. Most of them consist of fairy dust that causes some sort of magical change or shift. One time, it made some princess sneeze her nose literally right off and she cried for hours after that, even though Baba Yaga was easily able to fix it for her. Faebian felt a little bad but didn't have the courage to apologize to her. Most of his pranks border on "harmless fun" but some have done actual lasting damage to the school grounds. Faebian seems to enjoy pushing the limit to see just ''how much ''he can actually get away with Tagging Tying in with his penchant for loitering and pranks, Faebian loves to tag - whether it be the side of a building, under a desk, or on a trashcan. Normally he draws dragonflies or fireflies but he's known to write some profanities here and there. Appearance Faebian short and lean with long, lanky appendages. He has dark navy blue hair and sharp, hawklike golden eyes. He has translucent glittery fairy wings that look similar to the wings of a dragonfly. He tends to wear plenty of black with accents of gold and navy blue. He dresses like a punk rocker from the underground scene, with ripped jeans and combat boots. However, he has a few nods to his fairy tale, seeing as how he has the silhouette of a dragonfly spray-painted on the back of his jacket and small violets grow around his ankles and wrap half-way up his shins Fairy Tale How the Story Goes A Midsummer Night's Dream How Does Faebian Come Into It? Faebian is the adopted son of Oberon. Not too long after The End of their tale, Titania and Oberon parted ways with each other. They used to be friends but they were never in love as destiny told them they should be. This pressure tore their relationship apart and, after finding out that Oberon could not have children of his own, they split up completely. Grimm was avidly against this, believing that the Fairy King and Fairy Queen should be together, even after their destinies were fulfilled. Faebian was born shortly before Sofae was. His biological parents, however, were unable to take care of him and put him up for adoption. He probably would have spent his entire life destiny-less, had it not been for Oberon who adopted him. In order to appease Grimm, Titania and Oberon promised that their children would be together instead. And thus, a long and awkward relationship between the Faeb and Sof began. View on Destiny Faebian deals with destiny the same way he deals with most other things: He avoids it and runs away from it. He doesn't want to have anything to do with his destiny, as he neither feels compelled to retell it nor does he particularly enjoy it. Part of this is because he believes he can never surmount to be a great leader like his father is. The other part of it is because he wants the freedom to be able to actually ''choose how to live his life Relationships Family Adopted Father The Fairy King Oberon is Faebian's adopted father. A source of inspiration for Faebian, he aspired to be just like his father when he was younger. To Faeb, Oberon can do no wrong. Oberon is gentle but firm and commanding. He may not exude the air of a loud and overbearing monarch, instead he comes off as being more of the strong and silent type. Faebian has pushed himself to be like his adopted father, but finds himself unable to live up to his own expectations. This has done a ton of psychological and emotional damage to the young fairy prince. And because Oberon is not the type to show his emotions outright, Faebian refuses to convey his own emotions to his father. Biological Parents It is unknown who Faebian's biological parents are. They were fairies under Oberon's rule and for whatever reason (age, finances, etc.), they could not take care of Faebian. And since Oberon is unable to have children of his own - which also caused this huge rift between Titania and him, leading to their breakup but that's a story for another time - he decided to adopt Faebian as his own. Faebian neither wants to know or meet his biological parents because he has always felt "unwanted" by them. Besides, he already looks up and idolizes his adopted father too much to be open towards his biological parents Friends Sofae di Fairentis Sofae is basically the only person who is willing to put up with him and his errant moods. Faebian isn't sure why she is adamant about spending time with him and often time avoids her or ditches her because he is afraid of scaring her away forever. Besides, he's pretty sure that the only reason she is trying to befriend him is for "destiny's sake" and not because she actually likes who he is as a person. Sometimes he forgets she exists, even if they are spending time together in the same room, because she is so quiet and meek that he overlooks her presence. They make a very odd pair when seen together, as he is perpetually punk-clad and she is soft and airy. Sparrow Hood Just two bros causing mischief and mayhem, usually in the Enchanted Forest. They are not particularly close friends, but they do like to hang out every once in a while. They can often be spotted running away from pranks together. They tend to ditch classes and go skive off in the Charmitorium or Sparrow's treehouse. If you see these two together, do not approach. They bounce off of each other almost too well, and believe me when I say you don't ''want to be in the middle of them when they do. Emydea Turtelle What's better than one tiny angry skater? How about ''two ''tiny angry skaters? They might not be the kind of friends who hang out a lot or talk too much, but that is perfectly fine with Faebian - the less social interaction he gets, the better off he thinks he is. He supposes Emydea is "cool enough", although he is under the belief that everyone looks better in leather or jean jackets. Nonetheless, catch them skating around EAH or the Village of Bookend whenever they have free time. Glaucio Pedroso Faebian seems to have a habit of befriending those who he is certain won't grow too attached to him, and therefore, he won't grow too attached to them either. That way, if he manages to scare them off with his unstable emotions and attitude, he can always say "Well, we weren't ''that close anyways". Faeb enjoys Glaucio's company because he's unafraid to break the rules and skip classes with him. There have been times where Glaucio's sharp-tongued remarks really get under Faebian's skin, but he refuses to show just how much his words can truly effect him. Mostly though, this fairy prince has pretty thick skin and he'll be sure to return a few teasing comments here and there. Kris Krampus * 420blazeit * skipping classes to smoke behind the bookball bleachers cliche * bad influence club Pet He has a bunch of fireflies, moths, and dragonflies that love to chill out in his room. He collectively calls them "Puck". Romance Sofae di Fairentis is Faebian's destined Fairy Queen. However, it is unknown how Faebian actually feels about her, as he is not one to talk about stuff like that. He is demiromantic and demisexual. Enemies Kaden Radcliffe * faeb can't believe a cool guy like glaucio is rooming with a guy like kaden * they def rub each other the wrong way * to sof, in exasperation: "if he doesnt like me, he doesnt have to pretend to be all civil! just f*cken throw hands mate" Milton Grimm Faebian can't believe that the entire world is depending on this man to raise the next generation of fairy tales. He'll do practically anything he can to get under Grimm's skin - turning Rebel, skating in the hallways, using fairy dust to turn Grimm's mustache into a vibrant rainbow-colored mess. Faebian sees Grimm as the embodiment of what he fears the most: his impending destiny. Since he can't physically fight against something like "destiny", he lashes out at the next best thing, which would be the man forcing them into their destinies. Faebian does not and will never trust Milton Grimm to be the benevolent headmaster that most parents and Royals see him as being. The Student Body of EAH Faebian has a very bad reputation amongst his peers at Ever After High. It might be because he's almost always in detention, or skating around and practically knocking people over, or it might be because he perpetually looks ready to fight anyone at any given moment, but Faebian doesn't have a lot of friends. He tends to chase others away with his bad attitude, punk style, and all the rumors surrounding him. Renowned gossiper Mirriah Glass swears on her life that Faebian has been detained before, leading most people to be rather afraid of him. Overall, not a lot of people particularly like him. Outfits Trivia *He likes to crash in Sparrow Hood's treehouse, usually uninvited *Sparrow once tried to teach him how to play guitar, but Faebian didn't have the patience for it and gave up almost immediately after trying *He started smoking sometime right before the Legacy Day rehearsal. He couldn't take the surmounting pressure and stress he was feeling and decided to turn to smoking *Last year, he ditched Chemythstry so much that he genuinely forgot he was even taking it *His hair is naturally white. He dyes it dark blue because it fits his aesthetic more *As soon as he's legal he plans to get full sleeve tattoos of blue violets on his left arm and a dark navy forest scene on the right. He's got plenty of rough and juvenile sketches of what he wants, which he refuses to show anyone *He walks with his hands in his pockets and shoulders tensed, and he usually doesn't look at people when he walks past them Quotes Notes *The name Faebian ''is a mix of the word ''fae - meaning fairy - and the name Fabian Gallery eah faebian.png|sigh. art © me faebian_auberon_fc_with_wings_by_gardenofdaisy-dbvtdt0.png|art © Daisy|link=https://gardenofdaisy.deviantart.com/art/Comm-Faebian-Auberon-718768879 Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Males Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs